Dancer
by Jokerfest
Summary: Arthur and Eames have a dance but of course, it leads to a little more than that. Eames/Arthur yaoi. Mature,of course.


**Oh come on, who doesn't love a little Eames and Arthur? However, I did change this one up a bit. Anyway hope that you enjoy, leave reviews! Oh and please, if possible remember that despite their obvious sexiness I do not lay claim to these two characters and this trance-house-happy song Flashback by Calvin Harris. It would probably be best to listen to it while watching it anyway...look it up!**

She swayed,head tilted up, eyes closed. Paint rippled, over her skin, her body catching the beat. Rythmic, sensual and totally oblivious to anything but the music. She bit her lip, high point of ecstasy. Her arms looped over her head and she sang freely.

_I'm coming round and now my vision is so clear_

_If I could change my state of mind then I would disappear_

Her skin,cobalt, but striped with day-glo green, bright pink and fluorescent blue, caressed her skin. Paint ripples, she writhes, lips are bitten again.

This is how he finds her. There are bodies around her,they're so close, sometimes brushing against her by accident. It didn't matter to her. Her hair was braided, glittering silver sprinkled over her, glinting beneath strobe lights.

_The love I get from you is something I can't chance_

_And I could let you slip away without a second glance_

She opened her eyes and he caught hers. Normally he wasn't for the rave scene, he'd dabbled in drugs, and was a decent dancer but he always figured there was a certain age where one stopped. She was his age and yet only here did she seem like some wild goddess. She opened her eyes a brief second as the beat reached a pulsing crescendo. He moved closer,so out of place amongst the heady dancers.

_Why can't I realize I'm fighting for my life?_

Glowsticks around her wrists, slapped against her dark skin. A flashing metallic necklace hugged her throat. He reached out and let his fingers touch her cheek. She opens her eyes, a dazed yet concentrated look piercing him. His breath catches. She pulls him to her, so much more than magnetism, a real tangible force that pulls him flush against her sweating skin. He breathes her in, his lips brushing against her hair. They move, or rather, she's infectious and moves _him_. His hands fall to her hips, they grind against one another. She sings against his throat, shivering of white hot sensation tingling along his throat down his spine.

_Why can't I realize I'm fighting for my life?_

He holds the small of her back and she dips low. The splattered wifebeater rising higher, exposing, her flat stomach. He pulls her back and presses his mouth insistently to hers. Her teeth, bite and suckle his lips,bruising them. Her hands grip his shirt, he hoists her leg around his waist.

Dear God, she _moved_.

_This is like a flashback_

_This is like a dream_

_This is like all the things you can fit inside a memory _

She rocked into him insistently, synthesizers whistled through his psyche, drumming bass shaking the rhythm of his pulse. Her mouth moved to his throat, nipping, tongue tracing over tiny shocks of sweet pain.

_This is like a flashback_

_This is like a dream_

_This is like all the things you can fit inside a memory _

"Take me right here, in front of all these people. Do it,"she said breathlessly.

"But what about-"

"Fuck. Me." She rocked again. His hands were at the fly of her jeans before the next word in the song. She grabbed for his pants, undoing the belt,shoving his boxers down insistently. He was already hard, adrenaline threading his veins like a finely manufactured drug. When they met it was like the music, pounding, electric and utterly captivating. It was lovemaking down to its primal components. Her moans filtered through his ears same as her song, catching his breath, squeezing his heart, making him ache.

_This is like a flashback_

_Flashback_

_This is like a flashback_

_Flashback_

The song thickened,melting into a single pulse, threading through him. She bit his shoulder, moving more insistently. They were so close,he could feel it thrumming like potential energy, through every atom, every particle of his soul.

_Why can't I realize I'm fighting for my life?_

"Eames," he whispered. Fingers raked against his back, familiar calloused fingers. He watched the older man throw his head back, brown hair falling across his eyes. It was perfect and then it all fell away as music overcame all sense and reason.

_Why can't I realize I'm fighting for my life?_

Arthur woke to find himself flat on his back in his hotel room. He felt the comforting material of his suit and of course, the slight dip in the bed.

"How was that, love?"

"That's your idea of loosening up?"

A perfectly, rugged yet dashing Brit peered down at him. He watched blue green eyes but as usual his concentration fell to luscious, havoc-wreaking lips. It was amazing that the man could be absolutely sinful, lie, cheat, steal, but still draw all of that from his mind with his lips.

_This is like a flashback_

_This is like a dream_

_This is like all the things you can fit inside a memory_

"Well, it certainly got something started," the older man grinned. He felt a hand pressed against his groin rubbing against the fabric suggestively. As if lying in his bed wasn't suggestion enough.

"Fine, you win."

"Do I? I won't deny that I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"Shutup and fuck me already."

"That too," and then the devilish man kissed him.

_This is like a flashback_

_This is like a dream_

_This is like all the things you can fit inside a memory_


End file.
